Remembering
by Smiley12345
Summary: When it all becomes too much for Regina all she wants to do is forget. She does this with the help of a Storybrooke border. SWAN QUEEN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: All Regina wants to do is forget. That's when she remembers that leaving her town is the best way to accomplish that. Eventual Swan Queen because that's my thing! **___

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or show. Wouldn't it be awesome if I did?**_

It was all too much for her. Finally defeating Cora but at the same time losing her mother and having Henry leave her as soon as Emma and that wretched Mary Margaret came back. But worst of all was having no one, not a single person to turn to. She wished she could just forget everything and find a way to finally be happy.

She remembered someone telling her about what happened to one of Snow's minions, Sleepy. All he did was step outside the town lines and BAM, no more fairy tale memories. That's all it took for Regina to take that one step. But things did not go exactly to plan.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

A young boy's voice that sounded familiar had woken Regina up. Her mind was unfocused and nothing seemed to make sense.

"Regina?"

This time it was a woman. All Regina could think was, '_What is going on?' _The woman started speaking again.

"Open your eyes Regina. Do you remember who you are?"

The voice sounded urgent, so she did as it asked. It was harder than she had expected to pry them open. The harsh lights in the room took a while to adjust to. When she did, her gaze was met with two pairs of concerned eyes. The little boy had wide brown eyes that she was sure she had seen before. The other pair was green and bright. Their faces looked expectantly at her, waiting for something.

"Who are you?"

Her voice came out hoarse and croaky. To Regina's surprise, both eyes widened even further. She was sure if they didn't stop staring soon; their eyeballs would pop right out. The silent stares were broken by the woman's yell.

" !"

A tall blonde man walked in. He started talking to the blonde female in hushed tones. The little boy took this opportunity to walk over beside Regina's hospital bed. He gently lifted her hand up and held it.

"Do you really not remember mommy?"

This boy was around ten but when he asked that question he seemed to become so much younger. The term mommy was foreign to Regina but she felt a sense of rightness around it. The only thing the woman felt she could do was shake her head. When the woman turned back around again she had a serious face on.

"Henry, I need to talk to your mom for a few minutes. Can you go with please?"

The little boy scampered off and instantly Regina missed him. It was strange how much of an effect the little boy had on her even after a few minutes.

"Regina, please tell me this isn't another one of your stupid schemes. I am sick and tired of all your games and you cannot put Henry through this."

The boy's name was Henry, Regina like it. The blonde woman seemed angry which just further confused her.

"I don't understand."

It was the only thing that she could think of in the moment. The words came out in a slight whisper. Emma could see the sincerity in Regina's eyes.

"I never thought you would give up so easily."

This was the last straw. The more the woman spoke, the more frustrated Regina became.

"Please tell me what happened and where I am?"

This seemed to take Emma aback. To be honest Emma was not entirely sure. She didn't know how to answer the woman's question so she gave one of her own.

"What exactly do you remember?"

Finally Regina let herself think. No matter how hard she tried, the one thing that came to mind was her own name, Regina. Everything else was covered with a haze that she couldn't see through. Suddenly the panic set in. Whatever she did her thoughts remained veiled. She knew that she needed to know. The question was what. Her breathing started getting deeper and more frantic.

"Help me."

Was all she said before everything went dark.

_**Thank you for reading this! Please review because I like hearing stuff from you. What do you think? There will be many more chapters which will mean no sleep for me for the next while! Yay!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone. I want to thank you for reading and reviewing. You people are awesome. I've got a lot of swan queen feels at the moment because of the new episode. Just thought I'd mention it!**___

Once again she was woken up by people talking. Her room had gotten much more crowded. It now had at least ten people in it. Luckily the little boy, Henry, was there which helped her calm down a little. All the faces turned to her with a display of different emotions. There was a tension in the room that worried Regina. A short-haired brunette was the first one to speak and everyone else joined in.

"What happened?"

"She's faking!"

"Do you remember anything?"

Only a few people noticed Regina's bewildered face that showed the ex-mayor didn't know a thing. chose this time to stop the inquisition.

"People, please leave the room if you do not need to be here."

Not one person in the crowd moved.

"Let me rephrase that. Everyone who isn't Emma, Snow, Charming or Henry, leave. Now."

Reluctantly, the crowd shuffled out, making quiet complaints. When they were finally gone, turned to Regina.

"How are you feeling?"

Regina thought about this but knew her answer.

"Mostly confused and frustrated, nothing makes sense to me. Also it hurts when I try to think about it. I feel like I know who I am and what's happening but I don't really _know_."

Regina seemed so weak and frail. It was nothing like her old self, no strength behind her words at all. Once again started talking. Everyone else had no idea what to say.

"In my professional opinion there is nothing I can do. It would be best for Regina to return to her own home and have Henry around her as much as possible. I would recommend that Sherriff Swan stay with her."

Finally Emma spoke up.

"What? Why?"

Snow and Charming joined in with Emma. They were not too happy about having their daughter living with the evil queen. proceeded to explain the problems of leaving Regina alone and the advantages of being around Henry.

Eventually Regina was ready to leave. The woman decided to stay silent and follow any orders given. It was easy for her to just go with the flow. It also provided a distraction from the pain in her head. She thought it was best to not ask questions just yet. It was simple to accept everything the people said. Emma, Henry and Regina all piled into the yellow bug.

"Why is this car so small?"

Regina couldn't help the slip up. She was rewarded with a very amused looking Emma. The blonde thought she could have some fun with this.

"You used to love this car. You thought it was amazing and not at all a death trap."

Something about what Emma was saying felt wrong to Regina but she chose not to mention it. A tiny laugh came from the back. Emma shared a meaningful look with Henry that said, 'don't say a word.' Luckily Regina was too distracted to notice. When they were finally approaching the mansion, the brunette stared in wonder. The house was big to say the least. Massive pillars stood at the front, all of it painted white. 'So this is my home.' Regina thought. It didn't feel that way to her. Unlike with Henry, there was no sense of familiarity.

"Home, sweet home."

The way Henry said this made Regina consider that maybe this wasn't a very happy place. She had figured out, from his calling her 'mommy' that he was her son, but there was something that was missing, an important detail that nobody mentioned. The car rolled to a stop. The trio climbed out of the car and headed for the door. As they stood outside it, Regina noticed the other two staring at her expectantly. It dawned on her that she was meant to open the door.

"I don't have a key."

Emma started laughing at their miserable situation. Regina's eyes went to her feet in shame. Fortunately Henry remembered his secret way in.

"Follow me!"

He yelled out as he ran to the opposite side of the house. The two women had no choice but to follow the wild child. When they had reached him they were standing outside what looked like a big bush attached to the backside of the house. Henry went around the side and disappeared. Emma was the next and Regina had to follow. They entered through a door that looked like part of the wall on one side and like a library shelf from the other. Emma started laughing gain at the fact that there was a secret door in Regina's house, although she wasn't entirely surprised.

"Of course you have a secret doorway!"

Henry smiled and started telling them the story of the secret doorway.

"When I was little mommy and I used to play pretend a lot. One day she showed me this place and then acted like she never knew about it. She would yell in surprise every time I appeared."

It warmed both the women's hearts to hear that. Emma was shocked when she heard about this new side of Regina and for the first time that day Regina smiled.

After a few hours the exhausted three were fed and ready for bed. Everyone had agreed it was best not to talk about Regina's life just yet. Emma took it upon herself to make dinner and tuck Henry in because Regina seemed to not remember the way around the house or kitchen. While Emma was tucking in the fussy child, Regina tried her best to find a bathroom. As she passed one of the bedrooms, she heard hushed voices. She knew she shouldn't but the urge to listen in to their conversation was too strong. She leaned in to the closed door and could barely make out what they were saying.

"Are you sure you're okay with staying here, Henry?"

There was a slight pause and Henry began speaking.

"I want to help her like said. I think she wanted to forget because of me. I told her I hated her. Even if she was the evil queen she's still my mom. This could be her second chance. Maybe she doesn't have to be evil anymore."

By now there were tears streaming down Regina's face they wouldn't stop. She didn't want to hear more so she made her way to the bed. It was starting to make sense why she wanted to forget in the first place. If her own son thought she was the evil queen, what did other people think?

_**I'm sorry this took so long but life is busy at the moment. I really like your reviews so keep them coming! Did everyone see the new episode of once, because I did and now I'm angry at Emma? I felt the need to write that here. This chapter is like a warm up for the next chapter.**_____


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you people! New chapter that is slightly sad at the start. **____** Lots of love to you all!**_

Eventually she had fallen asleep but it did not provide the relief she had hoped for. After merely seconds she had been disturbed by an unwelcome nightmare, one that disturbed her very soul.

_The evil queen's hand reached deep into the man's chest. "Now listen her you stupid, imbecile. You can't steal from a queen." With that, her hand retracted from the chest, producing a red heart. "I think this will go perfectly with my collection!" A loud laugh erupted from deep within her. It was cruel and menacing. "I will let you leave but you have to remember that I can control you anytime I want. You have to live your life wondering if what you're doing and what you're feeling is real or not. Good luck with that." The woman gave another laugh and turned back to her tea, just another part of being evil. She could hear the screams of the man as her guards dragged him out._

Regina's screams joined the man's. The horror of what she had seen and done was overwhelming. In the dream she was the evil queen. She felt everything the queen had felt, the beating of the heart in her hand, the hatred that burned within her and she was disgusted with the fact that she had enjoyed the sounds of the screams. 'The queen not me,' she thought. But it didn't help at all.

It only took a few seconds of screaming for Emma to come rushing in. Her training let her assess the situation quickly and when she saw that there was no immediate threat she calmed down a little.

"What happened?"

Regina had no idea. Somehow the words bad dream didn't seem to cover it but there was something about this particular one felt too real. The conclusion leapt into her mind, there was only one explanation.

"I think I was remembering something, I'm sorry I woke you."

Regina felt exhausted once again. The events of the day had made her more than tired. Emma accepted this at the late hour and turned to go. The last thing Regina wanted right now was to be alone and she didn't want to wake Henry so Emma was the only choice. Just before the blonde left the room, Regina called out.

"Would you please stay here a while? I don't know if we were friends in my past but I really can't be alone."

Regina noticed immediately when Emma's eyes hardened. Her whole body was slightly tensed.

"No I will not stay with you. Just because you have forgotten what you have done, does not mean that I have."

By now Emma was furious at the fact that the woman who was her enemy was asking for help. After everything she had done and everything she had tried to do, Emma was not in a forgiving mood. The fact that she had Henry wrapped around her finger again made it all worse.

"You killed a man that I cared about, you tried keeping **my **son away and then you almost killed him too. You are lucky that he believes your stupid lies but I never will."

Regina couldn't bare those words and started crying once again. She had hung on every word and felt the truth of them. She couldn't understand what she meant but that didn't stop it from hurting.

"I'm so sorry."

She sobbed out, but Emma was clearly not listening as she left the room. Regina curled herself into a ball and did everything she could to stay awake. The pain of real life was nothing compared to the pain of her dreams. Around six a.m. she couldn't hold on anymore.

"Mommy, wake up!"

It took a while for her to pry her eyes open. When she did Henry gave a little gasp. Her eyes were completely bloodshot and the skin around them was puffier than usual. Her whole face was red and tear soaked.

"Are you okay mom?"

Truly she was everything but okay. Even now every single one of Emma's words hurt. But she couldn't say that to her (or Emma's) 10 year old son. That was yet another thing that confused her. How could Henry have two mothers?

"I'm fine Henry, just a bad dream."

Somehow Regina managed a smile. It was nowhere near a real one but it was enough for now.

"Well, come down soon. Emma made you breakfast!"

Regina highly doubted that the breakfast was intended for her but she smiled and nodded anyway. Luckily the old she had a lot of creams and make up in the bathroom. She had realised this was the first time she had seen her reflection. It was not the best time to do so because the person she saw was definitely not okay. Henry was right to be worried. Her face looked puffier than a thick winter jumper. With enough work she finally looked presentable.

As much as she wanted to hide in her bed all day, she made it downstairs for Henry's sake. He was the only thing that mattered to her right now, the only thing that felt safe. Only one day in her life and she could barely handle it. No wonder she wanted to forget, no wonder she had felt such strong sadness even after she had forgotten.

"Good morning."

Regina mumbled. She vowed to herself to stay silent for the rest of the morning. She didn't want to say a single thing that made anyone feel uncomfortable. She already sensed the anger radiating off Emma. Regina guessed that she was still angry for all the things she had done to her and after hearing what Emma said last night she was sure that there was more.

Like she had thought the morning passed in silence. Even Henry didn't seem in a chatty mood. Only at the end of the meal he finally said something.

"So what do you want to do today? I was thinking we could look at old photos. They're mostly of me but there are some of you. It might help you remember me and who I am."

The look on his face was so full of hope that it almost broke Regina's heart. She decided right there and then, that she would do anything he wanted.

"That sounds great honey."

Once again she smiled but this time it was truer than the last. This little boy was the one who will get her through this. She knew that deep in her heart.

_**I'm sorry this chapter is so sad. **____** But I promise you all that it will get better! Please review it means the world to me! I love hearing what you think. :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**What up peeps, my homies? I felt the need to include that and I want you to answer honestly! **____** I'm sorry, for being so weird.**_

In the past few days Regina had regained some of her confidence as a person. Henry told stories of her old life and Emma just kept staring resentfully. She still didn't believe the whole memory loss thing and assumed it was a secret ploy. But Regina wasn't taking it silently anymore.

"What exactly are you looking at ?"

"A woman who is clearly lying and trying to ruin everyone's lives."

In times like this Henry was the one to step up and try stopping world war three. Usually a pouty face and simple request was enough. That was the plan he used in this moment.

"Please don't fight mommies!"

Henry had to admit he liked living in a house with both mothers. To him it felt like a family of sorts. A slightly dysfunctional family, but one none the less. Reluctantly the women stopped bickering and walked away from each other.

"Don't forget the group hug!"

Henry yelled out and pulled the three together. Neither woman had the heart to refuse the boy so they embraced with Henry in the middle. When they broke apart Henry was grinning from ear to ear.

"I will be late for my appointment with Archie if you don't hurry up ."

"Maybe I should just let you walk!"

"Guys! Do you really want to have another group hug?"

'Some things just don't change' was all Henry could think.

It was nearing the end of the session when finally gathers up the courage to mention Emma.

"Regina, Henry has mentioned that you and Emma are having some issues living together. I'm aware that it only temporary but I think it would be good for you to make some allies and I believe Emma would be a good one. Also as she refuses to leave Henry and you alone, you have to find a way to work together."

Regina was in a shocked silence after his speech but some part of her knew he was right. She started shaking her head.

"Emma will never agree to it. She hates me for everything I did. She has a right to. The only reason I fight back is to make myself feel better. I don't know when something will make me snap and I'll be right back at the border."

As her therapist he had to do what he could for Regina's health which meant convincing Emma.

"Just leave it to me, Regina."

With that the session was finished. Regina was willing to do anything if it meant feeling less confused and more in control of her own mind.

"There is absolutely no way!"

Emma was frantic. It was enough having to stay in the same house as the woman she hated but this was completely different.

"If not for her then do it for Henry. Whether you like it or not you and Regina are part of his life now."

After a long discussion and a few tricks that he had learned from his profession, Emma had finally agreed to one meeting. Only one hour was all that she would agree to but it still felt like a victory to Archie. He was discovering that he actually wanted to help the previous evil queen. He was slightly worried about having the two women together in an enclosed space but he was sure that he could handle it, at least for an hour.

Not a word. That's what Archie was getting from the women. He was partly to blame; now that they were both here he had no ideas about what to ask. Also he was slightly scared in case they started a fist fight. Archie was not exactly strong enough to brake the two apart.

"So, Emma, Regina tells me that you are usually the one to start these fights. Maybe you would like to explain why."

Emma gave a death glare to Regina and the brunette gave the blonde the same glare right back.

"Is that what she said? Well, let me tell you this, she is no saint herself. Did you know she killed Graham, almost killed Henry and tried killing me? Also how do you know this isn't just another game she's playing we all know she's not the most truthful when it comes to things like this. Why exactly do you trust her?"

Archie was not entirely sure but somehow he knew that she wasn't lying. Also, 's knowledge of magic is one that he trusts.

"According to there was no way Regina could have survived passing that border with her memories still intact. He did a few simple spells to check, just in case. I'm afraid Regina does not remember anything she did."

Emma looked slightly defeated at this. She had hoped Regina was lying because it was easier to deal with than the alternative. Emma turned and faced Regina.

"Did you really forget everything?"

Suddenly there were tears in her eyes. Regina was confused even more by this but answered the question anyway.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I can't remember why or how but when someone tells me something I can feel if it's true or not."

Emma's face saddened even more and now the tears were falling freely.

"I think I know why. A week before you crossed the border, I….ummmm…..decided to break things off with you. No one knew about it but we were seeing each other. After Mary Margaret and I came back, you and I started going out or staying in, in our case. After a while I couldn't take the secrecy anymore but you refused to tell people. After I left you, I took Henry with me. I'm so sorry."

Now both women were crying. Archie was at a loss for words. This was not what he had expected, at all.

_**I'm sorry if this is stupid and doesn't make any sense but can you just accept it anyway? I'm sorry it's late and I had to write because I don't know when I would be able to update next. Woohoo plot twist! I personally adore plot twists so yay! Please review darlings! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once again thank you for everything! Lots of virtual hugs to you all. **____** I really want to apologise for how long this took but I've been so busy and stressed but I finally got some free time! Hope you enjoy it.**_

Archie stared, as did Regina, that sense of rightness was back again for her. Archie was the first to break the silence.

"I think it would be best if you too talked about this in-between yourselves. I have no experience with these sorts of things and I don't know how I could help."

To tell the truth Archie was a little confused. Everyone always found out about these types of things in this town. Even so this didn't make any sense. Emma stepped up and smiled through a tear soaked face. At least she had stopped crying.

"You want to go for a walk?"

Regina was still too stunned to talk so she only nodded. It felt strange standing up and walking. It was as if their muscles had forgotten how to move. They slowly made their way out and naturally Emma started leading the way. No attempt at speaking was made as they made their way to the old Storybrooke Park. When they got closer to the water both sat down on a nearby bench. Neither woman knew what to say but eventually Emma got up the courage to tell their story.

"It started exactly two days after I came back from fairy tale land. You probably don't remember what that means but basically I went away for a while. You and I got pretty close after a night of particularly heavy drinking. It all got extremely complicated after that. At first it was exciting, the sneaking around but it got to the point where everything was so messed up that I had to get out. I took Henry because you went slightly crazy. It's my fault that you crossed that border. The night before you asked if we could try again but I said no. I knew things hadn't changed with you and I explained that. You hung up and the next time I saw you, you were lying in a hospital bed. Dr. Whale explained that you'd lost your memory but I couldn't be sure."

Regina did not interrupt the speech. She wasn't too surprised by the fact that they were together once. It explained why she had felt the way she felt about Emma, like she was safe with her. The anger towards her had made her doubt it but something was always there.

"Why did you say all those things to me? Why say that it was all a lie?"

Emma didn't need to think about this at all. The truth is that she did it for the wrong reasons, selfish reasons.

"It hurt too much to believe otherwise. I knew you weren't lying but it helped me to think that you were conducting an evil plot than to believe that I put you in that much pain. But I did and I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Emma had reached over and clasped Regina's hands in hers. She couldn't hold back tears once again. This day was proving to be the most emotional of her life. There were times in her life when she had given up but today was still much more draining.

Regina's natural response was to pull Emma in for a hug. Something inside her still remembered the feelings she'd had, maybe even still had. Seeing the woman crying brought out that part of her. It wasn't the most comfortable hug but it still felt good to have someone holding her this close. By now both women were in tears and the hug was not coming anywhere near ending. She didn't admit it, even to herself, but Emma loved Regina.

There came a moment when the embrace had to end. It felt wrong to not have each other's arms around their bodies.

"Technically this is my first hug with you."

It was Regina's weak attempt to lighten the mood and she felt a sense of accomplishment when Emma let out a small giggle. This made Regina laugh too. Once they had started they couldn't stop, to anyone else they would seem crazy but they were both gone beyond caring.

Their snorting laughs were what lead Henry and Mary Margaret to them. The women ended up laughing even harder at the sight of their worried faces. Cautiously Henry approached them and when he was sure they weren't trying to kill each other he relaxed slightly.

"Are you okay moms? We came to pick you up at Archie's but you two were already gone. What happened?"

Regina looked at Emma expectantly because she had no idea how much Henry knew.

"We worked some things out like you wanted Henry. There might be less fighting from now on."

Regina had to smile at this, a slight blush crept up her cheeks. Emma smiled back and a silent agreement was made that things would be better.

_**This is short but still I wrote it and I'm trying m best here! :D Review please because it makes everything better when you do! Hugs and kisses **___


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, apparently, it's the end of the world on Friday and I thought, "I should get at least a bit more of this story finished." Which means in the next two days I have to write as much as I can, exciting stuff! At least I don't have anything else to do. **____** Also thanks for reading my stupid stuff! **___

Henry knew something was going on but his moms refused to give anything away. He had decided to make it his mission to find out. 'Operation goose,' that's what he called it in his head. Emma insisted on taking Henry, Snow and Regina to Granny's as a celebration of their truce. Due to the surprisingly good weather the family chose to take a stroll there.

The minute that the four walked in, all eyes were on them. Snow hadn't said anything yet about the fact that the two women were getting along suddenly but she also thought it was strange. Emma took it upon herself to stop the gawking.

"If anyone has a problem with Regina eating here, you can leave. If not, keep your stares to yourselves."

The smile from Regina was the only thanks Emma needed. The small group made their way to a booth in the back corner. As they sat down, Red made an appearance. To her credit, she only gave a small gasp and then continued on as if everything was normal. She managed to guess from the situation that questioning Regina's presence was a bad idea.

"What would you all like today?"

Her experience as a waitress made it easy to smile and carry on despite her burning curiosity. After everyone had given their orders and a small argument over chocolate milkshakes, Snow White started her inquisition. She directed the questions straight at Emma because she didn't trust Regina one bit. Fortunately, Emma was prepared for this and she had gotten her story straight. It all depended on Regina's reaction and Archie's discretion.

"I believe Regina's story and I think we should all give her a second chance. Archie made me think about some things and Regina and I have made amends….."

Emma's well put together speech was broken off by Regina saying her name.

"Emma, you can tell them both the truth. I don't know why former I cared so much about hiding it but I certainly don't. That's all in the past and I don't mind people knowing."

This made Emma's jaw drop. Now it was one hundred per cent clear that Regina didn't remember anything because if she did, she would never say that. Emma remembered in painful detail every fight and every screaming match. She also remembered Regina begging her to stay.

"Are you sure? If you get your memory back you won't like this."

Now it was as if they were the only two in the room having their own conversation. Eyes locked and silent words exchanged.

"I don't think that's possible and even if I do, I'm sure that I'll remember how I felt right now."

"I don't think you understand how much you fought this in the past. It caused so much pain and yet it was the one thing you wouldn't budge on."

"The way I see it is that this was what caused me to cross that border in the first place. I must have been a manipulative bitch and I don't know who I am now but it's definitely not that."

"You are Regina Mills, the most crazy, amazing woman on the planet and don't you ever forget it."

"How can you possibly know that and say that? After everything I did to you?"

"Because I know you better than you know yourself!"

By now they were sitting close together and Emma's hand had reached to touch Regina's face. Snow's eyes looked wider than ever. She sensed something more than a truce was going on.

"Excuse me, but could you please explain what the hell is going on!"

Emma took a deep breath and launched into the same story she had told Regina only with less details and no tears.

"…So now you know why Henry had to sleep over at your house so much. I'm sorry we didn't tell you Henry."

Henry's whole face lit up as if it was Christmas morning.

"So you're back together now? And we can be a proper family!"

His words broke both women's hearts. It was Regina's turn to do the talking.

"I'm sorry Henry but not right now. I'm going through some things right now and the memory loss makes everything so much harder. I'm so sorry Henry."

His smile dropped immediately and the pain was obvious in his eyes.

"It's okay, I understand."

It was Snow's voice that rang out next.

"How could you do this Emma? She is our enemy and it's her fault you were separated from your family. All of this is her fault. Is this why you fought so hard when we suggested locking her up? The whole time you were sleeping with her?"

The whole diner could hear what was going on and no one even bothered to hide their shocked faces and the opinions they had about what was going on. Even granny and Red stood with faces of horror. Their conversations went along the lines of what Snow had said, all agreeing with the woman that was like an angel to them.

"Can we please discuss this somewhere else?"

Emma had to say the sentence again so that she could be heard over the crowd. Reluctantly Snow agreed to go back to Regina's house.

_**Please tell me what you think! It means so much. I'll try write more tomorrow but if I don't get a chance and the world does end, I want to say, "It's been a pleasure writing for such an awesome audience!" Lots of love, Me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I hope you all had the best Christmas and Christmas Eve! **____** Once again thank you for your support everyone. I think this chapter deserves a warning; the word sex mentioned. Just in case any of you are offended by stuff like that! **___

Henry wasn't happy about being sent up to bed early but the fierce look on Snow's face stopped him from making any arguments. For the first time since she first lost her memory, Regina tucked Henry in.

"Is there any chance you and mom will get back together? Then we could be a family and you could finally be happy."

The last thing Regina wanted was to start crying again but her little boy was making it hard.

"Sweetie, it's all so complicated, even I don't fully understand what happened. I don't even know if your mom still feels the same way she did back then and when it comes to my own feelings I'm clueless. Now go to sleep, we can talk in the morning."

With that Regina leaves the room to go face whatever Snow will throw at her. Despite his mother's uncertainty, Henry's mind drifted to what it would be like to have them together. He fell asleep to images of a family Christmas.

The three women decided to speak in the sitting room. Emma and Regina sat on a couch, opposite Snow, looking like a couple because of their closeness. If anything, all it did was make Snow even angrier. Her glaring looks went unnoticed by the pair either on purpose or the lack of eye contact.

"Emma, start at the start and do not leave out any details."

"I'm not sure you want all the details, some of the things we did were a little out there."

A red flush spread across all their faces and Emma immediately regretted her joke. Not that she was lying or kidding about what they did being inappropriate for this conversation.

"I'm sorry, Snow, I can't always control what I'm saying. Motor mouth, you know?"

A quick look at Regina told Emma that there was something about those times that she remembered, whether it was the feeling or the actual thing, Emma didn't know.

"After you and I came back from you know where, I was in a bad place. After everything, I just needed one night with myself and the bottle or in my case bottles. In my drunken state I ended up at Regina's somehow. She was drunk too, one thing led to another and we ended up naked under the famous apple tree."

Now Snow was definitely outraged and the look on her face was pure disgust.

"So it was all just a drunken mistake? That's all?"

"Not exactly, you see, one time turned into two which turned into three and so on. After a couple times we were doing it without any alcohol and all of a sudden it turned into whole nights then days.

It wasn't just sex anymore, we talked about everything. Surprisingly she understood me and what I went through when I was younger. It was great for a while. Then the lying started getting to me and so did our fights. They became much more frequent and serious to the point where I couldn't do it anymore. I took Henry with me because you kind of lost it. There was screaming and throwing things, I couldn't leave him here. You tried asking me to come back but I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry, again, that I made you do this."

Emma was speaking completely to Regina now because it was easier than facing her mother and also because it was really meant for Regina, all of it.

"So you're telling me you fell in love with the woman who ruined our lives. Why couldn't you come and talk to me, why her?"

"Because she was the only one who knew what to say and the only one who knew how to comfort me!"

"With sex, that's not a solution Emma, it's just another problem!"

"That's not how she helped, Snow! She didn't judge, she understood and best of all she didn't try change the past, she helped me move on!"

They were yelling now and Regina just wanted to disappear. This was harder than she thought it would be even if she wasn't the one being shouted at. They had forgotten the little boy upstairs lying awake in his bed. His small pillow did not help block out the noises from downstairs. It felt wrong to him, hearing this conversation and he now knew way more than he was meant to. He wished as hard as he could for sleep to take him.

Back in the living room Snow's attention turned to Regina.

"Did you take advantage of Emma in any way? Did you ever hurt her? Was this all another plan to make me suffer, because it's working?"

"I promise you I can't remember. Despite everything everyone has told me, I don't think that I would have done something like this. From what I feel, it was real."

That's when there was finally silence. No one said a word because they didn't know what to.

"I need to think and talk to your dad. I just can't handle this right now."

She sounded defeated and withdrawn but Emma made no move to see her out. Snow left on her own, without another word. The tension in the room was only slightly relieved with Snow's absence.

"You said that what you felt feels real. Does that mean you remember something?"

"I wish I did but the answer is no. It's the same familiar sense as with Henry. Which reminds me, our son was wondering if we'll get back together?"

This earned a small laugh from Emma which made Regina smile in return.

"Well, what did you say?"

The smile slowly changed into a frown. She answered the question with her head facing down.

"I said that you probably didn't feel the same way anymore, do you?"

Emma's face crept into a huge smile.

"You know I do."

Now both of them were caught up in the moment and Emma couldn't wait any longer. She leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. Emma gave Regina only a moment to pull back before claiming her lips. Their lips were locked and tongues dancing, waking up something in Regina that felt familiar but completely new. Out of nowhere a green flash enveloped the room.

_**Cliff-hanger for you my dearies as a Christmas present. For those thinking you know what happens next, you are wrong (or maybe right). Please review and stuff because it makes me feel happy! **___


	8. Chapter 8

_**Many hugs of thanks to you all for being amazing readers and people, I really hope you enjoy this.**_

The effects of the kiss spread through the entire town quickly. People didn't even have time to register what was happening when the green light flashed around them. Back in the living room the two women didn't stop the kiss. In fact Emma's hand had started to make its way up Regina's leg. Unfortunately this was too much for Regina, who pushed the hand away and leaned back from Emma.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not ready yet. The memory loss thing is still strange to me."

A look of pure confusion crossed Emma's face.

"What memory loss?"

Now both women were confused and then suddenly a light pattering made its way down the stairs.

"Mommies, did you see the green light? What was it?"

Everything was making less and less sense as the minutes went on.

"Henry there was no green light and you still haven't answered my question Regina."

"The memory loss from crossing the border that forced me to forget my past as the Evil Queen is this some kind of joke Emma because I don't understand."

"Regina, I think you're the one who's joking. Evil Queen? Did you drink too much cider today? Also you're meant to be in bed Henry!"

"But mom, what about the green light?"

"Okay, clearly there is something going on here that is not right."

"We should all go to bed and maybe this will make more sense in the morning."

What Emma was really thinking was that Regina could sleep the alcohol off and Henry would forget his newest dream of green flashes. The only reason Regina agreed was because she was too tired to argue and on the verge of a very strong headache. Henry followed because he too was tired and felt defeated.

When they reached the top of the stairs Henry ran straight to his room. Regina made her way into her master bedroom and was surprised when Emma followed. When she got to the bed Regina turned to her and stared.

"What are you doing Emma?"

"Sleeping? Is that not okay?"

The look on Emma's face and response made Regina giggle like a schoolgirl. She shook her head and decided not to get into it that night.

"Why are you acting like this Regina?"

"Let's just leave it until the morning."

They smiled at each other and whispered their goodnights.

Regina awoke wrapped up in Emma's strong arms. She liked it in her arms and didn't want the moment to end but she knew it would and that there would be a long conversation about whatever was happening. Just as she thought this Emma began to stir.

"Morning, sweetie."

The greeting was given with a kiss and Regina's first thought was that she could get used to this.

"Is yesterday's craziness over or do you still think you used to be an 'Evil Queen'?"

'So this wasn't over yet' Regina thought to herself and sighed.

"You'd think you're the one who lost her memory. Child of Snow White getting together with the Evil Queen isn't exactly something you forget. Even though I did but I haven't seen you crossing any town borders lately. Although I'm not even sure that particular magic would work on Ms Saviour."

Emma's eyes looked like they couldn't get any wider and if she kept frowning like that Regina was sure that wrinkles would be formed.

"Honey, I think we should go see doctor Whale or even Archie. We could take Henry too."

"You know what, sure. Maybe you'll believe it when they tell you the truth."

Henry was told to get ready and the two women got dressed both silently frustrated.

"Good morning Doctor Hopper, I think my girlfriend has gone slightly crazy. She thinks she used to be the Evil Queen and on the way she filled me in on how you're Jiminy Cricket."

Archie let out a loud laugh and then smiled.

"I seem to remember your son filling me in on that. Did you get enough sleep last night, Regina? I think your son's stories are starting to get to you."

Regina had never been so confused in her entire life. It was even worse than the day she had lost her memory.

"We were here just yesterday Archie. We were talking about how I lost my memory after I crossed the border!"

"Well not to be insensitive Regina but that is ridiculous. You are the mayor in this town and I haven't seen you since the town meeting."

Now Regina felt crazy and like everything was all wrong. She turned to Henry in desperation.

"Please tell me I'm not crazy Henry. You remember it don't you?"

The little boy smiled and nodded. He reached up and whispered into Regina's ear.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the green flash I saw?"

Once again Regina smiled but then realized that her little boy might be right. Everyone had dismissed him before but what he was saying before was true so why shouldn't it be now?

"Maybe it does baby."

"It's like everyone has forgotten. Did you do anything yesterday that you wouldn't usually?"

"Well I wouldn't know what I do usually but the only thing I did when you were in bed was….."

Regina looked down because she couldn't face talking to her child about kissing Emma.

"You kissed Emma didn't you? That makes sense, true loves kiss and everything. It's what happened in the story book when Snow White and Charming kissed, there was a green flash. But it should have broken your forgetting spell thing. Instead everyone forgot what happened."

By now Archie and Emma were having a completely separate conversation about how she should handle this situation. A little bit more small talk later, Emma had suggested they go to the diner but Archie couldn't join them so the three went alone.

"Archie agreed to give you some sessions on Saturday if you don't mind and Henry would carry on his own. I'm sorry if that's going behind your back but it's starting to scare me Regina."

"I'm sorry Emma; I just don't understand what's going on."

"Maybe we should go see Doctor Whale. You could have hit your head and injured something."

Regina looked at Emma and smiled.

"I think I would have noticed!"

When they finally got to the diner Snow/Mary Margaret was standing by the counter. When she saw the family she gave the widest smile which seemed strange to Regina considering how she was yelling yesterday.

"Hello Mayor Mills, Emma and Henry. How are you all today?"

Emma smiled right back and started chatting to her friend. Or in Regina and Henry's minds her mother.

"Hi Mary Margaret. We're all good. What about you?"

Regina couldn't take the normalcy of how they were talking. She told Emma that she and Henry were going to sit in a booth and wait there. They left Snow and Emma talking about some kind of bird accident.

When Regina and Henry sat down the boy got right down to business.

"Mom, I think everyone in town thinks you and Emma are together. I think Emma does too, she was holding your hand and she called you her girlfriend. I need to ask you something mom and you need to answer seriously. Are you happy living in a world with no magic and where everyone is normal?"

This took Regina aback. It was uncanny how her ten year old was so considerate and caring.

"I haven't thought about it Henry but maybe. It feels nice to have someone like that and I think I really like her. It feels good with her. I can't really say much considering we've only been together for 15 hours and we were asleep for most of that."

"Ewwww you slept together?"

Regina laughed harder than she should have. It was easy to forget he was a little boy was still a little boy.

"I'm sorry baby but if this carries on you should get used to it."

Now the little boy was giggling too and Emma smiled at her laughing family as she walked over to sit with them.

"What's so funny?"

She asked this as she sat down next to Regina and took hold of her hand as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it was and Regina just didn't know it yet. Henry was the one to think of an answer.

"We were just talking about that movie we watched a while ago."

Emma knew it was a blow off answer but she didn't bother trying to get to the bottom of it.

"So, I was thinking we should go shopping for Henry's new school things tomorrow. It's almost September again and we seriously need to get the stuff sorted."

Regina smiled at Emma and of course she smiled back not caring what it was about. The two were in some sort of trance and couldn't break eye contact. Henry didn't care how weird it was to have his moms making love eyes at each other because he finally had what he didn't realize he wanted, a family that included both his mothers. He rested his head on his hands and watched happily as his parents leaned in for a kiss. He couldn't help when a little ewww came out.

_**I really hope you didn't see this coming because it took me a lot of thinking to come up with this. It literally struck me when I was in the shower. Wow too much information, I'm sorry. Please tell me what you think and what I need to fix because I'm sure I made some stupid mistake.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm so sorry this took so long. I really hope all of you are having a happy new year! **__** Thank you for everything!**_

Eventually Emma, Henry and Regina had made it home. They went the whole dinner without once mentioning anything to do with fairy tales and talking about normal stuff. Regina couldn't help but wonder if she could maybe pretend like nothing strange ever happened. But she knew deep down that it was wrong which meant that she couldn't let it rest and that she would try solve what happened and probably loose everyone she loves in the process.

To Regina it felt like sometimes her thoughts came out of nowhere. There seemed to be different people in her head and that made everything even more complicated. _This happiness won't last; they'll start hating you eventually for some reason._ Whenever Regina had thoughts like this she referred to them as sad self. It was simple and made everything easier to keep track of. The different personalities seemed to come in waves usually lasting an hour each. The worst was when her evil-self came out to play. The hard part was not letting them get to her and trying to think of things by herself.

As they passed through the door of the mayor's house a thought struck Regina. There had to be someone else behind whatever was going on, maybe it was a coincidence that it happened just as she and Emma had kissed. Or someone had made it so that it was activated when they kissed either way she was sure there was a third party involved.

Once again the thoughts were not coming from her main brain as she had named it. She assumed it was her smart/planning side appearing. This is good she thought, at least now she could concentrate on solving her problems. It occurred to her that she hadn't said a word since leaving the diner, too consumed in her thoughts. She had to quickly think of something to say or Emma would start accusing her of being crazy again.

"I think we should have tacos tomorrow."

Emma laughed and looked at Regina with a look that could be described as pure love. She wondered if Emma will look at her like that again after she solved whatever was going on.

"Are you only saying that because it's the only food I can make without burning?"

"Yes I am. Also I'm in the mood for tacos."

The whole family laughed together and for the two of them who were aware of everything that happened, it was a special moment. When Emma got a phone call from the police station, it was the chance that Regina needed so that she could figure things out with Henry. She knew she would get nowhere without him because she knew less than he did.

* * *

Emma left with a quick goodbye kiss and a hug for Henry. Wasting no time Regina pulled the little boy into the sitting room and brought some juice because she knew this could be an intense conversation. The thought had been bothering her ever since she got it so the woman decided to ask outright.

"Henry, can you think of anyone in our lives who would want to hurt us?"

Being the smart kid that he is Henry took a while to contemplate this. It was getting to the point where Regina was tapping her foot thanks to her impatient nature. Finally Henry opened his mouth and gave his very wise answer.

"Don't get me wrong this is strange and not right but is it really someone trying to hurt us? It seems like it's the opposite of your curse, everyone is getting a happy ending. I saw Mary Margaret with a wedding ring, Archie with a girlfriend, you're with Emma, I get a family and everyone is smiling. If someone was trying to hurt any of us then we would be completely alone, not together. Maybe we could just leave it the way it is."

Regina sighed and looked down. She wanted that too but something inside her wouldn't let it be like this.

"I want to but it's not natural and not fair. Those people have forgotten where they came from and who they are. I can't let it stay this way and think about it Henry, we could get to this point ourselves. Everyone can be happy and themselves. If it's meant to be, it will be."

Regina was right to bring juice because Henry was now drinking from Regina's glass. He seemed sad by the decision but knew she was right.

"Fine but how are you going to figure this out? Almost everyone in Storybrooke knows a little magic and it wouldn't be hard to get your hands on some fairy dust. Especially since no one is guarding it."

This sparked another thought. A wide smile crept up her face and Henry scrunched up his face in confusion.

"So no one is guarding the fairy dust? Do you think the Evil Queen wrote down any spells that could be helpful?"

Henry started smiling too.

"You used to have a spell book. First one to find it gets a milkshake tomorrow!"

With that Henry ran off and Regina decided to join him for no other reason but to help find the book, although a milkshake didn't sound too bad especially if Henry was making it.

* * *

Emma came home to find an exhausted pair lying in the middle of the living room. They seemed to be sleeping and Emma laughed gently to herself. She noticed a weird looking book in Regina's hand but she didn't dwell on it long. Emma didn't have the heart to wake them up so she lay down right next to them and fell asleep almost instantly.

_**This is short, rushed and I'm so sorry! I had a lot to do so this took me a long time to get around to it. I recently found out I have more than 100 followers on this story and I want to say THANK YOU to all of you. You have been awesome and I love you. Please review because I need them to live.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm sorry that I have no time to write but I swear my teachers are all slowly trying to kill me with a form of torture called homework. **_

Waking up was painful for all of them. It turns out spending a night on the floor was not the best idea. The first few minutes were spent with cracking joints and loud moaning. Then all the events of the night came back to Regina.

By the time they had found the book an hour had passed and both were tired as hell. They had turned the house inside out, when Henry finally yelled out in victory. Despite her exhaustion Regina lifted Henry up and swung him around before carrying him to the living room and flopping onto the ground. She didn't have the energy to get up and Henry joined her on the ground. They fell asleep in seconds and then Emma came home.

"Good morning."

Even through the pain in her back Emma beamed at her family and her cheery mood was contagious.

"So you two just happen to be sleeping in the living room last night or is there more to it?"

Since telling the truth was out of the question so she had to make something up. It felt strange, lying to her, but she had no choice. Yet another reason to try get things back to normal.

"Henry and I were trying to stay up and wait for you but we ended up falling asleep. You were out too late."

She added a frown face after her sentence to prove a point but it disappeared as soon as Emma leaned over to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, honey."

Even the quick kiss still sent a shock through Regina, making her head a muddle of emotion. The rest of the morning went as what Regina assumed was usual.

* * *

At around 12 p.m. Emma was called into work again. Apparently this town couldn't survive without her. Emma's summer vacation was not exactly what she had hoped but this gave Henry and Regina to put their plan into action. Just as Emma was about to leave Regina stopped her outside the door. She had to say goodbye just in case something went wrong. She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her in. It was the most passionate and loving kiss that either had ever experienced.

It left them both breathless and panting.

"What was that for?"

Regina was getting slightly teary eyed and just barely managed a whisper

"I'll just miss you."

Emma smiled and looked at Regina with loving eyes.

"You know I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Regina nodded and couldn't hold her feelings in anymore.

"I love you."

It was the first time she had said it and she wasn't even sure if she was going to remember it. Emma smiled.

"I know sweetie. I love you too."

With that she left. Regina had never felt this way before, not that she could remember anyway.

"Come on, Henry, we need to go break a spell!"

* * *

Standing in front of the entrance to the mine Regina took a deep breath and turned to her little boy.

"I need you to wait here Henry. I know you want to come but I need you safe. I'm only going to go in to get the fairy dust and I'll be right out. Do not move from this spot. Okay?"

Henry was reluctant to agree but thought it was best to. With a nod Regina made her way in. Keeping true to her word she was out in a couple minutes with a small round bag. She walked to Henry slowly stalling the inevitable. She knew what had to be done next but she really was starting to regret having a conscience.

"Let's do this!"

She tried saying it with a little bit of cheer into what she was saying so that she wouldn't upset Henry but it was hard keeping her emotion out of her voice. Henry hugged her around her waist and said the only thing that would make this any better.

"You're doing the right thing mom. I'm proud of you."

Regina smiled, took a deep breath and opened up the spell book on the page she had marked before leaving. She hoped that this would work because she had no idea what she was doing.

One long incantation and dust sprinkling later, nothing had happened. She started frowning and repeated the words again. As far as she could tell this was the spell that would break any spell that wasn't cast by someone too powerful. To her knowledge there was no one in town more powerful than her except Rumplestiltskin but it was clear that he was just as affected by the spell as everyone else.

Finally, Regina felt something in the air. A slight buzz ran through her and she immediately knew what it meant; magic.

Eventually she saw was a dark red smoke cloud covering the land. Regina's last thought was about how sick she was of all of these cloud things. She held on to Henry as tight as she could and wished to the high heavens that this would work.

_**Once again short but that's pretty much how I roll. Please tell me what you think and tell me how to write better **__** Thank you all for reading and I promise to try writing more as soon as I can!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for putting up with me. I know this is moving too fast and I'm bad at writing but it keeps me sane. **__** Love you all.**_

She opens her eyes expecting to see the familiar surroundings of the mine. Instead she is greeted with a darkness that surrounds her completely. Her mind started to go into overdrive yet her body refused to move. _I did it wrong. What was I thinking trying to use magic after everything? _

A distant memory came to mind of a conversation with Rumplestiltskin. She remembered seven little words that now made a chill run through her body. "Magic always comes with a price, dearie!" She felt repulsed and disgusted and the feeling wouldn't go away no matter how much she tried calming down. _So is this the price? I'm stuck here with my thoughts. Good thing I can't remember all the awful things I did. _She mentally laughed at her own joke. _Great, I'm already going crazy and I've only been here for a while? _She didn't really know if time was passing_. _

She was sure if she wasn't the way she was that she would pass out. _Maybe it's worth it. Maybe now everyone will be happy._

* * *

Emma was beyond disoriented when she woke up. There was a pounding headache that she noticed immediately. It was over as soon as it started but she knew in an instant what had happened. It was like everything she'd done was a dream but it felt real. Especially the moments she had shared with Regina.

It all came back with a precise clarity. Pieces of this intricate puzzle started to fall into place. Regina sleeping in the living room with her mother's spell book (she remembered Regina telling her about it when they were together), the silent conversations with Henry and the general way she acted. Yes, she remembered it all.

That's why instead of helping those around her get up, she rushed straight to the mayor's mansion. As soon as she entered she knew there was no one there. Regina had a certain presence that demanded to be felt. Emma checked every room anyway.

Every place that she could think of didn't make any sense. That's when she noticed the list on the coffee table.

**Find the notebook.**

**Get what is needed for the spell.**

**Make sure Henry goes to bed instead of letting him stay up all night with me.**

**Go to the mines and get the fairy dust.**

Clearly Regina had abandoned the list there but at least it gave her the location of where Henry and Regina might be. She wasted no time getting out and running to her yellow bug which was conveniently parked around the corner because she decided to walk that morning. When she had still thought she and Regina were together.

Starting the car took a while but her bug never failed her. She may or may not have been going way over the speed limit but when it came to Henry and Regina she couldn't care less. There was no point in denying her feelings anymore. Not after everything that had happened. It was hard to believe that so few days had passed. After this she was going to take Regina, Henry and a tent then move into the woods for a while. She vowed to tell no one and just be with her family for a while. It wasn't even hard to accept her as part of the family.

When she reached the mines she drove right for the entrance. Why would she bother starting to listen to legal limits now? The second she saw Regina lying there with Henry furiously shaking her, her heart started pounding at an impossible rate. It felt like it would burst out any second.

She'd never been a religious person but none the less she prayed to whoever was out there to make sure she would be okay. Somehow life without the woman seemed impossible now.

She reached Henry who had given up the shaking and just began to sob. The sight of his other mother gave him a very small amount of hope. A wrangled cry came from the boy.

"Emma!"

She dropped right down on her knees next to Regina. Now that she was here she had no idea what to do. The practical part of her mind surfaced and urged her to check for a pulse. The relief of feeling a light thumping beneath her fingers was almost magical, almost enough to make her smile despite the grim situation. It was Henry who provided her with the answer. Of course he wouldn't abandon his fairy tales, even in a moment like this.

"True love's kiss mom, it'll work like it did with me!"

Emma was desperate enough to try anything. Before she could do it she leant in next to Regina's ear.

"I don't know if you can hear me but that's not going to stop me from telling you this. I do love you Regina, all your good bits and all your bad bits. You might not feel the same way considering that you went from not remembering me to living with me and then being my girlfriend but I love you, so much Regina. So you better wake up okay? Do it for me, please."

Henry decided it was best not to watch this and he had walked to the car. His mothers were in their own world now and it was best to leave them to it. He had to believe it would work. It was the only thing he could hold on to at the moment.

Emma pushed her forehead to Regina's and whispered her 'I love you' again before pressing her lips down onto hers. When nothing happened Emma started to worry. She tried to put all her love into the kiss. All of their longing gazes, their sleepless nights and the never ending conversations at night. She remembered their short kisses as well as the long passionate ones.

Finally the lips beneath hers began to move. Emma leaned back, held Regina's face in her hands and looked at her.

"That was a lovely speech, Ms Swan."

Emma had never felt so much relief in her entire life. She started to laugh and then cry all at the same time. Regina smiled at Emma with sparkling eyes.

"So I guess this means I'm your true love then."

Emma nodded through her tears and hugged Regina.

"Only if you're okay with it."

Regina started laughing and was joined by Emma. Henry gave the two a few more moments before running over and wrapping his arms around Regina's middle. She held him to her for a while then managed to pull him off her for kiss.

"I think we should all go take a long bath each."

"You're in a pretty good mood for someone who just woke up from a curse."

"I was only asleep for a few minutes and we're all covered in mine dust. Did you really think I'd stop liking having things clean just because I've lost my memory and been put under two spells?"

This earned another laugh from her family. They all managed to make their way to the car and once they were all in Regina refused to let go Emma's knee, not that Emma minded.

"So you still don't have your memory back do you?"

Regina shook her head and answered.

"I think it's for the best."

Emma agreed and started the car which really didn't seem so bad to Regina.

The way back to town was not what any of them had expected. Emma had forgotten that this town didn't do so good with the whole spell thing. As soon as Regina was spotted in Emma's car a huge crowd had gathered making it impossible to move forward.

"Do these guys ever give up?"

Emma shook her head in disgust.

Well here goes nothing."

_**I'm sorry if this is sucky and took too long to update and doesn't make any sense at all. I still hope you like it. As always review if you want to **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I apologise for how long it takes me to update this but my friend needs surgery but it's all good! Thank you all for reading this! :D :D :D**_

Emma slammed her hand against the dashboard of the car. The crowd outside got angrier by the second and were beginning to yell things that a kid Henry's age should not have to hear. His first instinct was to cover his ears and close his eyes. This helped Emma and Regina concentrate on the main issue, the raging people trying to get into the car. Or, more specifically, get someone out of it.

Anything they could think of put someone in danger and that would definitely not help their case. Suddenly Emma's eyes lit up and without warning her car door was opening. In seconds she was outside and getting on top of the yellow Beetle. Regina knew better than to follow and realized what Emma's plan was. They wanted Regina not their precious saviour so it only made sense if she was the one to explain what happened. Even if that meant she had to be standing on top of an old car, which probably didn't have the most stable of roofs.

Knowing this did not make Regina any calmer. She hated feeling helpless and her mind started to wander to the possibility of using another one of the spells in the book. The only thing stopping her was the fact that she had no fairy dust left. She also knew it would make everything worse and prove everyone's theory. That she was the heartless evil queen.

That's when Emma began her speech. It was just loud enough for her to make out what she was shouting. And it warmed her heart.

"I know you all think the woman in this car is evil and that she was the one to do this but I swear to you that's not true. She is the one who saved you while risking herself in the process. I understand that she hurt you in the past but she has changed, she has learned to love. You need to forgive her because she's just a woman who has made some mistakes. Don't pretend any of you are perfect. Give her one chance, please."

This was met with silence. Regina couldn't take it any longer and she stepped out of the car too. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Everyone's eyes were on her, waiting for something. Finally a weak voice said the only thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't brilliant or inspiring but it was true and sincere. By now Emma was standing beside her, holding her hand for support. A few people had started to walk away clearly not feeling too strongly about their cause. Others put down whatever weapons they had manage to find. But still a few angry faces remained. It was Henry who spoke next. The women hadn't even noticed the boy getting out of the car.

"I promise she won't do anything to hurt any of you again. We're a family now, you can't break us apart."

This was the final straw for the rest of the crowd. They all looked down in shame.

"If you take one more step out of line we won't be giving up so easily."

It was a surly looking man who spoke and led the rest of them away. The family hugged all at once in relief. For some reason they all began to laugh and couldn't stop no matter how much they tried. Eventually the laughs turned to deep breaths. Emma regained her ability to speak and spoke with a smile on her face.

"You know this is only the start. We still have my parents and the rest of the town to deal with. Most of them are probably getting over what happened right now but they'll all want someone to blame and you are the easiest option. Are you ready to deal with that?"

All Regina wanted was to sleep for a week and then move to a house on the other side of the world with her family, no one else so that they could live happily ever after. Clearly that wasn't an option so the only thing left to do was try making the best of being where she was, even if that meant becoming best friends with the Charmings. Though she couldn't remember everything that had happened between them it was obvious they hated her guts.

"Could we pretend for the rest of day that they don't exist? We could have one night of being normal before there's war."

Emma nodded and Henry just smiled along. One night of normal was exactly what they needed.

_**Once again short but it's coming to an end. I hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you for your support. One more chapter and it's complete. I'm sure I'll be able to update soon.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for reading and your support! :D **_

As soon as they got to the mayoral mansion all three fell into bed. It had been a long few weeks so the only thing on their minds was sleep. All three dropped into the large bed in the spare bedroom downstairs, none of them could manage climbing the stairs. This meant that all three would be sleeping in their own clothes tonight. With Henry in the middle they huddled close together and in a few moments were deeply asleep.

Their sleep was soon interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Emma and Regina wake up leaving a sleeping Henry snoring softly. A knock at the door at this time could only mean one thing and a silent message was passed from the blonde to the brunette. Together both women rose softly, trying not to wake their little boy and walk straight to the main entrance.

The loud knocking hadn't stopped and Regina took a deep breath as she opened it. Emma's hand made its way to Regina's as the two faced whatever lay outside.

"We have decided you will be locked up until we have decided wha…."

Snow White's speech is cut short when she notices her own daughter standing hand in hand with her enemy.

"What is the meaning of this Emma?"

Emma smiles her goofy smile and pulls Regina in closer.

"Mom, meet my girlfriend. The woman who tried to kill you, cast an evil curse, secretly dated me for a while, crossed a border to lose her memory because of me, was put under a spell which she didn't cast that put her in a relationship with me, broke that spell almost killing herself, was woken up with true loves kiss which was me and now has to face a bunch of people who hate her guts."

It took some time for everyone to process what Emma was saying. Besides Snow the crowd outside included Grumpy, , Charming and a couple others that Regina had seen in the crowd outside their yellow bug. Clearly their little speeches weren't enough to keep them away for long.

Finally Snow managed to gather her thoughts enough to speak.

"You love Regina, the Evil Queen?"

Emma shook her head and put it on Regina's shoulder.

"No, I love Regina, the mother of my child and the woman I know is good."

Regina looks at Emma and manages a smile. Even at a time like this she says something so incredibly heart-warming and Regina doesn't understand how she always finds the right words. To everyone's surprise Snow starts laughing hysterically with tears in her eyes.

"My…..daughter…and…evil…..queen!"

The people in the crowd looked around at each other all thinking that Snow White had gone crazy. After a little more laughing Snow regained her composure.

"Well that's that then. We can't do anything if it's true love. Have you thought about marriage yet? If it's true love then there's no point waiting. Are either of you going to wear a suit, because I think that would look great on you Emma."

The two women gape at the mumbling Snow. Even Charming thinks she's gone nuts.

"Maybe we should hold off everything until we've all had time to think about it all. No one will touch these women do you understand? I'm going to go talk to Archie about Snow and I suggest the rest of you go be with the people we love."

One by one they all went off. Emma wondered how many more times they would have to go through with this. With a sigh they watched everyone walk off. When they were sure there were no more of the crazy crowd left they closed the door. Emma made sure to lock up the door just in case.

"Just so you know I will be wearing a suit at our wedding."

Regina laughed at the only woman in the world who made her giggle like a schoolgirl even at her age.

"What makes you so sure there will be a wedding ?"

The familiarity of the teasing relaxed both of them. It felt like years since they've talked like this.

"I know all of this is moving really quickly and it must be really confusing for you without your memory but just know that I forgive you for everything that you've done in the past. I don't know how but I know there is a part of you that still needs to know that."

For some reason Regina burst out into tears.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I guess you're right. A part of me needed to know."

With a whimper Regina moves to Emma and the blonde holds her tight.

"Everything will be okay. I promise Regina."

And Emma was right. In the end everything was okay. It took some time for everyone to get used to what was happening. Once they all found out about Emma and Regina the town slowly started to accept it. There were a few that still hated Regina but most didn't care much. The family of three usually kept to themselves only allowing a certain few into their lives. They never found out who cast the spell but after everything everyone had been through, they were all too tired to fight to find out. Everyone adapted to their new way of life and somehow got their own happy endings. Even Snow got over her shock and chose to be happy instead of dwelling on things that she couldn't change.

Regina never got her memory back and she never wanted to. She learned that the only things worth remembering are the memories she makes now, with her new family.

**The end.**

_**I want to thank you all for making me feel good about myself by actually reading this. It's not perfect but it helps me be happy and being happy is important to me. Thank you!**_


End file.
